


Wildflowers

by DemonRomantic



Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: I love Harley and Ivy. (Batman fucking rules!)  I thought up this fic a while back, but didn't get around to writing it until now. It's very short, but hope you guys like it. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harley and Ivy. (Batman fucking rules!) I thought up this fic a while back, but didn't get around to writing it until now. It's very short, but hope you guys like it. :)

Wildflowers  
By DemonRomantic

Harley was busy cleaning out the feminine napkin depositories in the women’s bathroom of Arkham Asylum, while Pamela (a.k.a Ivy) worked her way into the vents above the stalls.   
“Yick! Why do they always smell like fish?” Harley complained, tossing another rancid bag into the big garbage can on wheels.   
“Harls, that’s disgusting! And hush up, I’ve almost got this damn thing loose.”   
Harley forgot about cleaning altogether and gave her girlfriend a boost, so that she could better reach the vent cover. “Careful, Pammy, don’t want to slip and make a loud noise.”  
“Yeah, yeah… There! Here, set this on the floor.”  
Harley took the metal cover from Ivy and gingerly placed it on the tile, before giving her a boost into the duct. After Ivy was completely inside of the metal passage, she put her arms down to help Harley up. The two women shimmied through the vents towards the direction of the outer walls, pausing each time they heard a noise, or when the path was impassable.   
“Hey, you know, your buns look real nice from this angle.” Harley clicked her tongue suggestively.   
Ivy let out an exasperated groan. “You sure know how to keep an upbeat attitude even when you’re inhaling decades worth of dust and crawling over screws.”  
“What can I say? Living with Mistah J taught me to get comfortable with lousy conditions.” She grunted after hoisting herself a few more feet. “And all those psychology classes I took talked about doing mental exercises so that you can go to your happy place when things get gloomy.”   
“Whatever, I still say you’re a nut.”   
“That’s why you love me though, right? You know, cause nuts come from plants.”   
Rather than let her irritation fuel a rude remark, Ivy pushed herself further along until she could smell rain over the dirt and dust. A loud rumble built until it cracked with a lightening strike. The sound outside would drown out any sound they made while escaping. Pushing as hard as she could on the grate, it gave with a rusty crash to the ground. Peeking out for signs of guards, Ivy called back to Harley.  
“It’s pouring. They must have all of the guards stationed inside tonight. Here, help me down, it’s a bit of a drop.”  
Harley held onto Ivy’s feet so that she could wriggle out of the ventilation shaft, and then helped her turn once her body was out of the cramped space. Holding tightly to her hands’, Harley lowered her as far down as she could go. The weight of Ivy, combined with gravity, made Harley slip out of the opening with a yell. Ivy managed to touch down on the ground, before Harley fell on top of her with a thud. Groaning painfully, they helped each other up and made their way to the secondary wall.   
“You still able to do that thingy with the rapid growing?”   
Ivy gestured to the grass at their feet and exerted her will over the blades until they elongated to grow in thick patches over the wall. Blood trickled from Ivy’s nose and she swayed before Harley caught her.  
“You alright, Red?”   
“I’m fine.”   
She rubbed away the blood before taking hold of the overgrowth that led them to the outside world, Harley following right behind her. 

“You sure you’re alright? You look a little green around the gills.” Harley asked, handing Ivy a cold compress.   
The red head placed it to her forehead and grimaced. “Ha-ha. I’m fine. Trying to force the plants with my powers instead of through botanical hybrids is a bit too much. Exerting myself like that could kill me, that’s why I do the gene splicing with my hybrid seeds.”   
“Hopefully it didn’t take awake your spunk.” Harley wiggled her eyebrows. “We should be celebrating after all, it’s our first night back out on the town.”   
“Ironically enough, I think I could use a night in. The bed may be from the 70’s but I bet it beats the ones in Arkham. It may not be the Ritz, but this place ain’t to shabby considering we’re in downtown.”  
“That’s the spirit! How’s about a bubble bath and a movie? Ooh! We could order pizza!”   
Ivy removed the compress and slumped back in her chair. “Now you’re talking.”  
Harley started filling the tub with hot water and she and Ivy got into it once it was full. It wasn’t a ‘bubble bath’ but it still felt incredible after wandering through the rain. The first place they had gone after getting into the city, was an outlet store for some new clothes to swap out with their prison uniforms. After breaking in and snatching their outfits, they had surveyed the area for motels; paying for a room with money they had taken out of a register at the store. Once their bath was finished, the ladies changed into some sweats and tank tops they had also stolen.   
Ivy weaved Harley’s hair into two hanging braids at the back of her head, while Harley made an order for a half vegetarian, half peperoni pizza with the courtesy phone on the nightstand. The girls ate their pizza while they watched a show playing on t.v. and laughed.   
“This is the first slumber party I’ve had in a while.” Harley beamed, taking a bite of her pizza and pulling away a long strand of cheese. “Tomorrow we ought to try finding a place of our own to lie low, like the good old days.”   
“Yeah. Hey, you’ve got a little sauce on the corner of your mouth there.”  
Harley licked her cheek. “Did I get it?”  
“Here,” Ivy discarded her own slice of pizza and leaned in to lick the sauce off of Harley’s opposite cheek before kissing her.  
The kiss deepened, until Harley put down her food and shoved the pizza box off of the bed. The two women worked their way into a laying position as they made-out, and Harley broke away only to remove her tank-top and shimmy out of her sweat pants. Ivy did the same, and they met back in the middle, feeling up and down one another’s bodies until Ivy’s fingers came up between Harley’s legs. She let out a gasping mewl, and brought her own hands down over Ivy’s breasts, feeling the soft roundness of them as she squeezed gently and continued to kiss her lover.  
Ivy broke away and trailed her otherwise lethal lips down Harley’s stomach and lowered herself until her tongue replaced where her fingers had been only moments ago. Letting loose a string of moaning curse words, Harley gripped onto the hair of Ivy’s head as she was licked and sucked. Pressing Harley down onto the bed, Ivy kissed her mouth while going back to using her fingers to pleasure her girlfriend.   
“I’m sorry I don’t have any toys.” Ivy panted, increasing her pace. “I’ll have to pick some up tomorrow.”  
Harley panted as she was finger-fucked. “D-don’t worry about it. It’s been so long, that just having you do that is getting me close to… Mmm!”   
Ivy pulled her hand away, sticky with secretion. “That was fast.”   
“Sorry. Like I said, it’s been a while.” Harley whimpered.   
Kissing her neck, Ivy made her way to Harley’s cheek where she pecked her once before smiling down at her. “Don’t be.”  
Wrapping her arms around her literal partner in crime, Ivy rested her head between Harley’s breasts so that she could listen to her heartbeat. Harley pouted, bringing her own arms around Ivy.  
“What about you?”   
“I’ll be fine.” She said, yawning. “We’ve got all night, and tomorrows another day.”   
Harley smiled as the two women moved to get beneath the covers and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Why was it always him that got the ‘short-straw’. That’s what Boris was thinking as he walked as slowly as possible towards the boss’s door at the end of the hall. Lenny and Vinny never had to deliver the bad news; it was always him. Raising a hesitant fist, Boris knocked once and only once, but the annoyed “WHAT!” on the other end made him jump. Taking a deep breath, he swung open the door and immediately began stating why he had intruded.   
“Hey, mister Joker, sir. There’s been a break-out at Arkaham… Looks like it might be your… e-e-ex….”  
A menacing chuckle emanated from a large office chair in the center of the room. Spinning around rapidly, the Joker smacked both of his palms flat down on the desktop and stood up with the ever-present grin splitting across his face. He lurched up onto the desk and let out a delighted chortle.   
“I would expect nothing less from that crafty little cock-tease and her new squeeze. So…” He cast a disturbingly focused gaze at his henchman. “I’m assuming you know where they are, since you disturbed me?”  
Boris gulped. “Uh, well there was a report on the scanner of a robbery not too far down from a motel. Looks like they’re on foot right now, but we… we weren’t able to trace them.”  
“Hmm…” Joker hopped down from his desk and leaned back against it with a sigh. “I suppose if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Then again…”   
Walking over to a cage in the corner of the room, Joker peered inside at the vicious hyenas that both growled and laughed in an eerie way. “I think the pups are missing, mommy. Maybe they could sniff her out.” 

Not long after ‘checking-out’ of the motel room, Harley and Ivy had found a car to hotwire and taken it on the road to the outskirts of Gotham. Both of the girls wanted to get as far away from the city as possible right now for a number of reasons, but the biggest was to be left alone. They had a mutual friend that was more than happy to let them stay with her in a secret warehouse that she had made into her own studio apartment.   
“Woooow, this is a real nice joint you’ve got, Kitty.” Harley said, taking in the spacious home.   
Selena Kyle was standing beside Ivy with a smile. “You know, I’ve missed you calling me that. Whenever the boys do, they always make me sound like I’m a two-bit hooker.” She turned back to Ivy, and spoke softer as Harley wandered around. “Any problems with the Bat, or ‘you-know-who’?”  
Ivy shook her head. “Neither of them have caught wind yet. If they have, they aren’t doing a very good job of finding us.”  
“Good. I’d like to keep it that way… Is she doing alright?”  
“It’s Harls, Lena, when is she ever alright?”  
“You know what I mean.”   
Ivy sighed. “She’s actually doing really well. I think this last time around she’s finally gotten it through those loose pig-tails of hers that the clown is an ass-hat. You know she even told me she wants to change her get-up? Just to put him behind her.”   
Selena nodded. “That’s a relief. After what she said about her baby girl, I don’t think ‘Bozo’ needs to know anything.”   
“Lucy is the one thing in this world that Harley wouldn’t let the Joker get to. At least she had enough sense to stay away while she was pregnant and have her sister take care of her. If the clown had gotten his way, he would have probably beaten the both of them to death…” Ivy stopped, looking ill and irate all at once. “Harley is a sweetheart, she does bad things like the rest of us, but she’s innocent. She only did what she did for love.”   
Putting a hand on Ivy’s back, Selena pursed her lip. Harley bounded over with a smile. “Hey, whatcha guys talkin’ about over here?”   
Ivy ruffled Harley’s pigtails and kissed her once on the cheek. “I was just thanking Lena for letting us stay here. It’s perfect.”  
Selena smiled. “Happy to help.”

The three girls laid low for several days before going stir crazy. In Harley’s case, it was literal.  
“Uh, Harls… what’re you doing?”   
“Oh, morning Pammy. Kitty. I was just thinking we could use some color in here.”   
By ‘color’ she meant the paint that was currently dripping off of each of her pigtails and from her hands as she used them to smear Red and Blue all over one of the walls.   
“You… decided to use your hair to paint?” Selena asked, staring at the mess in woe.   
“Well, I didn’t have any paintbrushes, so yeah.”   
The mural itself was a bit childish looking, but did make the wall ‘colorful’.  
Pamela put her hands on Harley’s shoulders and grinned. “Listen Harls, why don’t you let me help you get washed up, and then Lena will clean this up and we can go out?”  
Harley grinned sheepishly, realizing what she had done was a little off. Looking to Selena, she bowed her dripping hair. “Sorry, Kat. I didn’t mean to make such a mess.”  
Selena sighed and shook her head. “It’s okay. I actually kinda like it. It does make the place a bit brighter.”  
Harley beamed as Ivy guided her to the bathtub and had her kneel down over the basin. Adjusting the temperature of the showerhead, she started spraying the crap out of Harley’s already stained blonde locks.   
“Ugh, this stuff does not want to come out! Looks like you might have to put up with dyed hair for a while Harls.”   
“That’s okay.” Drying off with a towel, she looked at her duel-colored ponytails in the mirror. “I actually kinda like it.”  
A crash sounded from the other room and Ivy and Harley both ran back to find Selena pinning a struggling Joker to the ground with her whip. Before either of them had time to react to the scene, Harley was pinned by a pair of hyenas that licked her face like excited puppies. She chuckled before shoving them off of her.  
“Hi, babies! I missed you!” She giggled.  
Getting to her feet with help from Ivy, they all stared down at Joker with scowls.   
“What the hell are you doing breaking into my house?” Selena commanded.   
Joker looked at her before turning to Harley. “I’ve come to find my Harleykins of course.”   
Harley had her arms crossed and glared more-so out of any of them. “Like you suddenly care about me?”   
“Oh, come on, baby doll, you know I still love ya. You aren’t still mad about that silly old heist from Halloween, are you?”   
“That was six months ago, clown. When are you going to learn that Harley isn’t your property? You make her do your dirty work, and don’t even stick around to bail her out when the cops show?” Ivy growled.  
“I’ve always had a phobia about confinement at Arkaham… They say it makes you go crazy.”   
He let out a maniacal string of laughter, before Selena dug her heel into his back. “What do you want us to do with him, Quinn?”   
“Oh? You all have your little nick-names for each other, huh? That’s cute. What’s yours? Kitty litter? Or maybe Pussy? AUGH!”   
She kicked him in the face.  
“Stop!” Harley snarled.  
Both Ivy and Selena stopped and looked at her with surprised expressions.   
“He’s mine.” Harley said, throwing a murderous look at Joker.  
Sharing an unsure look, the two women backed off and Harley came forward to stand close enough to his face as that her toes were touching his nose. He grinned up at her with an ego twice as big as his smug mouth.   
“Love what you’ve done with your hair.”   
She grabbed him by his and hoisted him to his knees, wrenching back his head so that she could spit in his eye. The Joker didn’t even flinch, but his smile became more lethal.   
“I never want to see your lousy mug around me again! You hear me! If I catch so much as a wiff of you, you’re dead!”   
“God, I love it when you talk dirty. It makes me so hot.”   
She dropped him with a disgusted shake of her head. “To think I gave a rat like you everything, just to beg for you to piss on me… I really am crazy. But you, you are the definition of insane.”   
Joker turned from Harley to address the other two women. “You know ladies, I think we could use some privacy.”  
“Like hell.” Ivy nearly charged him, before Harley put up a hand to her while grinning down at her former lover and abuser.   
“Alright. You want to go one on one? We’ll do it your way. But they stay. I want them to see me kick your ass.”   
She bent and undid his bindings, before he got to his feet and chuckled. “My dear, you couldn’t hurt me if-”  
A solid blow to the jaw sent Joker stumbling to the side with an audible groan. He rubbed his lower jaw before smirking at Harley and taking a sweeping kick at her legs. She went to the floor with a hard thud, and Ivy tried going to her before Selena held her back with a single gesture.  
“Let her do it herself.”   
Ivy frowned but nodded once and took a step back as they both watched them continue to beat the shit out of each other.   
Joker took hold of Harley’s blue pig-tail and hoisted her up, before she grabbed onto his hand and wrenched herself free. Sinking her teeth down into the skin of his wrist, he swatted her away with a back-handed smack.   
“Face it, you’ve always been too weak to beat me. I don’t give in to my emotions the way you do, Harlene; you are still blinded by love.”  
Harley had fallen to the ground, which happened to be made of dirt, and took up a handful before standing and chucking it into the Joker’s eyes. He hissed at the sting, and brought his hands up to cover them. Harley gave him no time to recover before she brought her hands to his face, and planted a kiss on his lips. He relaxed at first, grinning to himself in triumph, before pulling away with a look of disbelief that was completely uncharacteristic of him. Spitting to the ground at his feet, Harley wiped her mouth on the back of her hand with an unreadable expression.   
“We’re done here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Harley turned away from him to go back to the bathroom, leaving the Joker standing there in dumbfounded confusion.   
“W-what does she mean… She can’t do that to me. I made her! Her whole image is me!” Joker shouted, and whirled on the other girls. “This is your doing! You two turned her against me!”  
“She’s finally out grown you, Joker.” Selena said, ungiving to his tantrum. “Maybe you underestimated how much crap she would take.”   
Ivy came right up to him and put a finger to his lips. He made a dubious expression, before she smirked. “Better enjoy it Joker, that’s the last taste of Harley Quinn you will ever get.”   
She scratched him across the cheek with her sharp finger nails that she had painted green with a special neurotoxin polish, and he was about to make a remark but slurred it, before falling to the ground in a heap. 

Selena and Pamela moved Joker outside after rebinding him and putting him in Selena’s car. The plant neurotoxins in his blood would last for a few hours before wearing off, so it would give them plenty of time to dump him off somewhere and then pack up to move somewhere else.   
“Sorry about this, Lena.”   
“Hey, it’s alright. If I weren’t so used to moving around to avoid detection, I’d be pretty upset, but this isn’t my only safe house, and I’ve got other plates for the car.”  
“You really are a life saver.”  
Knocking on the bathroom door, Ivy called to Harley over the rush of running water. It sounded as if the shower was turned on.  
“Harls? Are you okay in there?”  
Turning the handle, they found it unlocked. Harley was sitting on the floor of the shower fully clothed, with it spouting over her hair that she had cut somehow so that the ponytails were just barely longer than her pinkies. The painted ends were scattered around the floor in a mess of red and blue. She looked up at them with mascara running down her cheeks. The other girls came over to her; Selena turning off the water, while Ivy stooped down and gently touched her knee.   
“You okay, honeybee?”   
Harley sniffed and turned away from her, putting her chin on her knees. “He said he liked the colors, so I took them out the only way I could think of.”   
Selena and Ivy shared a sad look.   
“He knew about her, you know? He pretended that he didn’t, like he figured I would just decide to get rid of her… I couldn’t do that. I’d never do that.”   
Harley buried her face and shuddered as she cried. Ivy and Selena just sat there with her and listened.  
“I should have known. I took the classes, and I knew he was bad… but… I just didn’t want to think someone could be that bad, you know?” She took a deep breath. “He would tell me things that sounded like he was really hurting on the inside, and I believed um, cause I could see it. I thought that he trusted me, and I wanted to show him that he could. I didn’t want him to think he was bad… He doesn’t care though, he never cared… Not about me, or Lucy, or anyone else… Not even his crazy-ass self.”  
“Quinny, it’s okay. You were only trying to help him, and he never deserved it. He never deserved you.” Selena soothed.  
“Yeah. You have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. You’re the queen of hearts. If he’s too big of a jackass to see that and treat you like a queen, then he really is the biggest clown in Gotham.”  
Harley broke out into a hysterical laugh at that and smiled at each of her friends. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.”  
“I feel like I just keep making messes no matter where I go.” She sighed. “If only my noodle weren’t so cooked… maybe I’d learn how to stick it to the jerks.”   
Ivy put a finger to her chin in thought and then snapped her fingers. “Why don’t we really put a thorn in Joker’s side by doing the one thing that he’s never been able to do?”  
“What’s that?” Selena asked, feeling apprehensive about anything the Joker wanted to try and pull off.  
Pamela grinned. “Simple. We unmask the bat.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
“Now you sound crazy! No offense, Harls.”   
“None taken.”  
“Seriously, though? That would be like begging him to cut your tongue out with a batarang.”   
Ivy wiggled her eyebrow deviously. “I know. That’s why the only one crazy enough to even want to try it was Joker. But, since Harley here is even crazier…”  
By this point, Harley had stood up and was waving her arms in an ‘X’ pattern. “Oh no. I’m crazy, but I’m not suicidal! You’re on your own with this one, Red.”   
“Oh, come on. He may be the bat, but he’s still just a man running around in a suit. Just like how we’re still three knock-out women out of our costumes.”  
Selena raised her brow. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”  
“Why not? Come on, Kitty. I know you have a crush on old Bats.”   
She tried to hide her blush with a scowl. “Okay, say we do unmask the bat. Even though it’s impossible, and there’s no way in hell that we’ll be able to get near him and do that, what then? We take a picture? Tell our friends? Kill him?”  
“Nothing that extreme, just a taunt. I’m thinking we leave Joker a breadcrumb trail. He’s already stalking us. What if we lead him exactly where we want him to go, so that he can see that we beat him to the bat?”  
Harley trembled. “That’ll just get him mad. Both of them. I don’t even want anything to do with that anymore, I just want to get away from that bastard.”  
Ivy let herself come down from her triumphant plan to console her girlfriend. Placing both of her hands on Harley’s shoulders, Ivy looked into her eyes with a smile. “Harls, I’m not going to let either of them touch a single hair on your head.” She ruffled her damaged piggy-tails for emphasis. “Will you do this one last heist with me for old times sake? Then we never have to worry about Gotham again, we can leave it all behind us and start over. But first, don’t you want to get back at the bastards who messed with us?”  
Harley paused, biting her lip. Pamela turned to address Selena for back up.  
“Come on, Lena. I’ll even let you do the honors of defrocking the bat.”  
Selena sighed, putting her hands in the air. “Fine, I’ll do it. Harls?”  
They both waited for her.  
Bowing her head, Harley brought it back up with a maniacal grin and laughed with an equally insane delight. “This’ll be fun.”

Bruce Wayne sat in his bat-cave at the massive computer that dominated one of the walls. He was scrolling through open police cases, especially the new one that had just opened up on his screen for Dr. Harlene Quinzel and Professor Pamela Isley. Alfred wandered in with a platter of coffee and a sandwich for his surrogate son and master, then glanced at the screen.  
“Another break out at Arkaham, sir?”   
“This time it’s Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. At first, I thought there might be involvement from the Joker, since Quinn was involved, but there was no signature that he was anywhere near the place on the night of the break out. She and Ivy were cellmates, they must have a pact of some kind.”  
“If you ask me, Master Bruce, I’d say that some of the funding could go towards upping the security at Arkaham so that these breakouts stop occurring all together.”  
“It’s not the prison I’m worried about, Alfred. Some of the prisoners inside of Arkaham aren’t just insane, their geniuses who know how to manipulate and work out every angle. If we had some kind of initiative for them to use that intelligence for the greater good, then maybe we wouldn’t have so many of them running loose.”  
“Chaos may be manipulated into being neutral, but it still breeds chaos. Speaking of which, the party guests should be arriving in just a few short hours, I’ve laid out your best tux, so I would suggest you come up stairs and make yourself presentable. Perhaps you could also hint to the commissioner about those security upgrades so that you can get some rest.”  
“Crime doesn’t rest.”

“This is such a bad idea…” Harley groaned, adjusting her breasts in the uncomfortably tight evening gown she was wearing.   
Ivy hushed her while Selena nudged her to stop priming her boobs as they approached the door to Wayne manor. Bruce Wayne was putting on a party for the police department of Gotham, and the girls were going to cause a scene to lure in Batman.   
“It’ll work, just have a little faith.”  
Alfred was standing at the door to receive invitations from the guests and appraised the three women with a raised brow. “Invitations?”  
“Ugh! I knew I forgot something.” Ivy said, mocking embarrassment. “I’m so clumsy, I must have left them on the dresser before we got in the car.”  
“Perfectly alright, miss. You are welcome to go in.”  
“Thank you, so much. I’m honestly such a ditz sometimes.”  
The three women waltzed right in and immediately blended with the rest of the crowd. People stood in several scattered groups making small talk in their formal wear, while music emanated from a hired orchestra. Almost immediately, a man came over to flirt with Harley.  
“Hey there, gorgeous, can I get you a drink?”  
Harley was wearing her hair down for once, and Ivy had helped her style it so that it didn’t look messy from cutting her own hair. Lacing her arm with Pamela’s, Harley gave the suitor a ‘get-lost’ sort of smile.   
“No thanks. I’m taken.”   
The man leered. “Your friends can come along, too.”  
“Not interested, bub.” Selena glared in the special way she had, that made the man frown and mumble ‘bitch’ under his breath before walking away.   
“They always go after the easy targets, don’t they?” Harley clicked her tongue. “It’s like they can smell the potential of being a rebound.”   
“Okay, focus. We need to stick to the plan.” Ivy chastised.   
Selena was already bored. Her eyes began wandering, and locked onto the millionaire playboy himself. Bruce Wayne was chatting with Commissioner Gordon when he glanced over to see her staring at him. He seemed to pause for a moment before nodding to the commissioner, and making his way over.  
“Hi. I’m Bruce, I’m the one hosting.”  
Ivy and Harley had become invisible to the both of them, but they still stared at the exchange.  
“I’m Selena Kyle.” She said, extending her hand. “It is a lovely manor. Makes me wish I had one.”   
Bruce smiled. “If you’d like, maybe I could take you on a tour.”  
Selena glanced over at her friends with a meaningful look and they wandered on ahead to lie in wait and set the trap. “That sounds wonderful.”  
Taking the arm that was offered to her, Selena walked alongside Bruce upstairs to the more secluded wings of the house.   
“So, you live here all alone in this great big mansion? Must get pretty lonely.”  
“I’ve got Alfred, and I’ve taken on a ward here and there. My son, Damien, is visiting with his mother right now.”   
“So, you are married. Guess we got that awkward question out of the way.”  
“Actually, I never did get around to that. She and I had a brief fling, but it wasn’t meant to be. I’m not very good with commitment, and she… well let’s just say she comes from a difficult family.”   
“Hey, I’m not going to pry. I’ve just met you after all. Besides, we’re already here.”  
“Here?”  
“This is the bedroom isn’t it?” Selena gestured to the door they had stopped in front of.   
Bruce made a sheepish face. “I guess it was pretty obvious, wasn’t it?”  
She shrugged. “I followed you, didn’t I? If I thought you were really taking me on a tour of the house, I would have asked you to show me your wine cellar.”  
“Well, there is a bottle of champagne in here.” He opened the doors, only to be brought face to face with a red-head and a blonde waiting on the other side.   
Harley whacked him over the head with the champagne bottle, sending him to the ground in a knocked-out slump. She and Ivy lugged him over to the bed, where they proceeded to tie his limbs to the head and foot boards. Selena picked up the bottle and took a sip.   
“Hmm. Shame, this is a good vintage.”  
“You want to give us a hand, or are you just going to stand there?” Ivy grumbled.  
“I did my part.” Selena chucked the rest of the bottle to the ground anyway and strolled forward. “Now I get to wait while you guys go and have all the real fun. Remember, hostages only. Anyone causes you problems, and you knock them out.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Bruce woke with a groan, feeling the swelling lump on his head. Trying to reach for it, he found his hands bound above him. Letting his eyes focus, he saw a familiar face sitting at the end of the bed with a champagne flute in her hand.   
“Hello, my love.” She said, sipping from the glass without looking at him. The dress she had been wearing previously, had been exchanged for an entirely black one-piece suit, the hood of which was pushed back off of her head.  
“You could’ve warned me about the knock-out. Harley sure doesn’t hold back with her swing.”   
“She’s got some pent-up emotions.” Selena smirked at her boyfriend, before untying him. “Sorry, Bruce.”   
He rubbed his wrists and then the lump on his cranium. “You know, when you called earlier, I thought that this whole thing was a bit half-cocked. Trusting Ivy and Quinn is a sure-fire way to get you tangled up in something you’re not going to be able to get out of. Especially if it involves Joker.”   
“That’s why I said you ought to have Damien sent away for the evening. He can handle himself, but after what happened with Tim…”  
Bruce stood. “Which is why I had him go to Dick’s. Craziness aside, they could always use some more brotherly bonding. So, what now?”  
Selena stood with him and looked at her phone for the time. “Ivy and Harley are going to finish rounding up the guests, and Joker should be coming any minute with the fake text from Harley. We told him she wants to prove how much she loves him by unmasking the Bat for him, that should be enough to make him come and prevent it or try to do it himself.”  
He shook his head. “And you didn’t once think that this could have all been avoided with a simple, ‘no’?”   
“I knew that they would go ahead and do it anyway. With my involvement, at least we can make a compromise.”   
“That is if the Joker doesn’t upset those carefully laid out scenarios, Lena.”   
She frowned. “It’ll work. You just have to trust me.”   
He gave her a swift, but loving kiss, laughing after he did so. “I couldn’t possibly trust you anymore than I already do.” 

Out in the foyer, the guests had been corralled by Ivy and Harley. Harley kept throwing quick glances all around the room in an anxious fit, though the gun she held was trained on the crowd even more-so than Ivy’s.   
“Harls, it’s okay…” Ivy wanted to say more to comfort her, but not with the audience.   
Commissioner Gordon spoke-up. “How do you expect to pull off this little stunt?”  
Harley had mistakenly divulged quite a bit of their intentions with her nervous prattling to Ivy. The redhead leveled her weapon specifically at the commissioner and smirked, hiding her annoyance. “Simple, we get the mask, or we start shooting.”  
It wasn’t a bluff. Despite Selena’s explicit desire not to hurt anyone, Pamela had no qualms about blowing away people who got in her way. She would deal with any complaints after the fact.   
“How did you two manage to break out of Arkaham in the first place, anyhow?” The commissioner asked, trying to distract them, but also genuinely curious.  
Harley laughed, glaring at him. “We have our ways… What? You forget I used to work there, Gordy?”   
He sighed. “No. I just meant-”  
The sound of breaking glass startled all of them before a canister landed near Harley. Ivy lunged for her partner just before it exploded, knocking her out of the way in the nick of time. The assembly coughed at the dust that had kicked up from the blast. An unnerving laugh reverberated around the room as Joker emerged from the smoke with a collection of his goons flanking him and positioning themselves around the room with guns of their own trained at the girls and party goers alike.  
“Looks like we arrived a bit early. I don’t see any sign of old Bats. Did he decide to play hooky on this shin-dig?” Joker wandered over to one of the buffet tables that had been set up and popped some shrimp into his mouth.   
Ivy helped Harley to her feet, all the while glaring at the clown. He ignored her completely, continuing to look around unimpressed.   
“You know, I would have thought something to this degree would have involved more players. I only see two little birds trying to hold back a mess of cowering mice… where’s your cat?”   
Selena, hearing the explosion, had run out of the bedroom and back down to the entry hall with her costume now fully in place. She crept along the second-floor balcony, watching the display from the shadows with cautious strategy.   
“Come on, Bruce…” She whispered to herself.   
Harley stepped away from Ivy and smirked at Joker. “She had a hot date. It’s just us, ‘puddin’.”   
She said the term of endearment with such contempt that the Joker actually clicked his tongue in anger before composing himself with his hysterical grin. He was about to open his mouth to say something, when a surprised grunt came from one of the corners where a goon had been standing. His gun clattered to the floor along with him. Everyone looked over, just as a second goon went down not too far off from the first. Grasping what was happening, the Joker took out his own pistol and aimed it at his next minion, shooting it like the madman he was into the area about the goon. The goon fell, blood seeping from multiple gunshot wounds.   
“You missed.” A low and menacing voice came from over the Joker’s shoulder.   
He dropped the emptied gun before spinning around and kickng out his foot at the dark knight, who caught the shoe with the hidden knife compartment and twisted it away from his body. Batman leaped away as the Joker regained his footing and moved to swat at him again, this time with his fists. Once they were out of range from one another, Joker grinned in true amusement.   
“Now it’s a party.”  
All of his goons had been knocked out or shot by this point, leaving only Ivy and Harley with fully loaded guns at the ready. Harley kept hers on the crowd while Ivy switched to Batman.  
“It’s about time you showed up. Give us the mask, and we won’t shoot anyone. Otherwise we start with the commissioner, and then your friend Wayne upstairs.”  
Ivy held aloft her phone with Selena’s number ready to dial. Selena saw the phone being held up and swiftly silenced her own, knowing it would alert everyone if it rang.  
“It’s that simple, Bats.”   
Batman stood with the gun pointed in his direction and Joker itching to lunge if he took his attention away for too long. Smirking, he held up his hands.   
“Looks like you’ve caught me…” He said, slowly.  
Just as he said it, all of the lights in the mansion shut off, leaving the room in complete darkness. A gun was fired, and someone screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Screaming continued as well as the sound of breaking glass and the clatter of feet running wildly about the place. A body crashed into the dark knight in the darkness, though he could see just who it was thanks to the night-vision installed in his mask. Despite that, the mask was removed before he could get away. Ivy had shot the gun, but it had only hit the lower leg of the Joker, who went down on his knees with a pained grunt. Harley dropped her gun when it was knocked out of her hand by someone kicking it, before she heard Selena’s voice in her ear.  
“Follow me.” She whispered.   
She escorted Harley by the hand through the darkness, using her own night-vision goggles to maneuver through the crowd that was running about them. Reaching Ivy, she relieved her of her gun the same way she had Harley, and took hold of her hand as well. Guiding her friends to the balcony, the lights suddenly came back on.   
Commissioner Gordon was still standing in the hall that had swiftly cleared out, with the Joker on the floor clutching his wounded leg. Batman was nowhere in sight, but Selena unzipped the front of her suit with a smile at Harley and Ivy before handing the mask she had hidden there to Harley. The elated blonde called down from the balcony to Joker, waving the cowl.   
“Hey, puddin! Looky what we got!”   
Joker sneered up at them with fury plain on his face.   
“Looks like you lost this game of ‘capture-the-flag’, clown.” Ivy smirked.   
Harley hugged Selena with giddy joyfulness and laughed.   
“We really ought to get out of here, unless you two fancy going back to Arkaham.” She warned. “Joker ought to keep the commissioner busy while we make our escape.”   
The three women exited hurriedly into the night, while the commissioner was busy cuffing Joker, and having some of the other officers in attendance book him.   
“Wayne is still upstairs, I’m going to go find him.” He said, rushing to the upper rooms until he found Bruce passed-out on a bed upstairs.   
“Bruce! Are you alright?” Gordon shook him awake.   
“Ugh… What happened?”   
“Some crazy shit.”

“How did you manage to get old Batsy’s mask off in the dark?” Harley was smirking at the item in question as if it were a first prize trophy.  
Selena had just finished making them all coffee in the apartment she had leased under an alias and placed a mug in front of Harley and then another in front of Ivy. “My night vision goggles. You both ought to invest in a pair for yourselves. Although you probably won’t need them, now that the clown’s locked up and the bat may have a vendetta for that whole stunt, it would be the perfect time for you to both get out of town.”  
“You sure you don’t want to come with us, Kitty?” Ivy asked, raising a hopeful brow.   
Selena smiled shaking her head. “I’ve got my heart set on this rotten place.”  
“Sure, it ain’t on a cute billionaire?” Harley winked.  
“Don’t start shrinking me, Quinn.” She took a sip from her coffee.   
“Well, you let us know if you ever have trouble of your own. You hear?” Ivy hugged her friend.  
“Will do.”  
Harley took her turn hugging Selena before she and Ivy waved and walked out of the door with their belongings. Selena sat down at the kitchen island with the mask staring up at her and she looked at it whimsically before her lights started flickering. They stopped after a few minutes, and she felt the presence of someone standing directly behind her. Without turning around, she smiled.


End file.
